


The Haiku of Homestuck Shipping

by querulousArtisan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bonus Round 1, F/F, F/M, Gen, HSO, Haiku, Homestuck Shipping Olympics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/pseuds/querulousArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Several small haikus prompted for the Homestuck Shipping Olympics round one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave Strider<3Tavros Nitram, Slice of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted for Dave<3Tavros, for Slice of Life

Cool kid, he kisses  
The not-so-shy Taurus boy  
Give him confidence


	2. Mindfang<3Dolorosa, Burlesque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindfang/Dolorosa, prompt is Burlesque

She simply dances  
Lace and corset colored in green  
Mind subtly yours


	3. Aradia Megido<>Tavros Nitram, Fantasy Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted Aradia Tavros, for Fantasy Adventure.

Time and Breath unite  
For Dragons and Fae and treasure  
She laughs, he smiles


	4. Jade Harley<3Karkat Vantas, RomCom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted for Jade<3Karkat, for RomCom

He has his loud yells  
Her, laughter to egg him on  
It's like his movies.


	5. Dirk Strider<3Jake English<3Psiioniic, Biopunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted for Dirk Strider<3Jake English<3Psiioniic for Biopunk, though it ended up more Cyberpunk. (Also may not so secretly be my OT3.)

He connects the lines  
Digging, stinging in his neck  
To the net, connect.

He draws his sharp blade  
Expression hidden by shades  
Ready to down drones

He pulls his pistols  
He stands his ground, aimed to fight  
He guards his two loves.

They fight together.  
They fight for one another.  
For a future dream.


	6. Dave Strider<3John Egbert, Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted for Dave<3John for Fantasy.

He is you true heir  
You, his loyal knight at side  
Together all time.


End file.
